Never thought I'd love you
by Kri1
Summary: Bulma and Yamcha are dating until something occures making Bulma very peed off. She turns to Vegeta for comfort and falls in love. Read to find out what happens! My first fic so don't get mad if it sucks!


A/N: Just a normal B/V fic that Danny is going to kill me for writing it if she finds out I did. (Don't Ask!) First chapter's kinda boring... O.o Anyway, this is my first fic and I intend to update daily enless homework wins the overall battle. *Glare at evil pile of undone W.S.'s* Oh well, enough blabberish, on with the show.  
  
Who lives in a pineapple under da sea? SPONGEBOB-SQUAREPANTS! (No, not really.)  
  
"Woman! Get you ass down here and make me dinner!" shouted Vegeta. He had just got in from training becasue he had decided to take a break and get something to eat. Only thing was that there wasn't something to eat. There was air.  
  
"Make you own damn dinner, Veggie. Tonight I have a date." Bulma shot back. She was used to having Vegeta storm in demanding food..  
  
"Hmph! FIne, I'll make my own dinner!" (A/N: *Gasp* *Faint*) "I am the prince of the saiyans! I can do anything I -" he was cut off by Bulma's shrieking. "Oh my GOD! I just cut my facewith my nail! How the hell am I supposed to go on a date with a huge red mark across my cheek?!" she was getting louder by the minute. "AH! What am I going to - *mumble, mumble, mumble*" she couldn't talk anymore because Vegeta had snapped his hand over her mouth.  
  
How in Kami's name is this baka so loud? thought Vegeta. If she tried to, she could kill someone with how loud and annoying she is. "Kami, woman. Do you ever shut up?"  
  
*Mumble, mumble, mumble, mumble* *CHOMP* *GIGGLES*  
  
"What the hell were you trying to do, wench! Eat me?" said Vegeta who was now blowing on his bitten hand.  
  
"No, that was the quickest thing I could think of that would make you let go. Funny, I was thinking what would Goku do? when I bit you.  
  
"Yes. Well that would be considered as something half-minded Kakkarot would do. He is a third-class warrior."  
  
Bulma stuck up for Goku though. "Third-class warrior third-class shmorrior! He's still stronger than you Vegeta. You have so much hate in your heart that you can't and won't become a super-saiyan," as soon as Bulma said that, she regretted it. Anger and sadnness etched across Vegeta's face but he soon pushed the hurt away. Now he was jsut mad.  
  
"What did you say, wench?" he lifted Bulma off the ground by the collar of her shirt. "Repeat what you just told me before so I can get angrier and then blast you to the next dimension!"  
  
Even though Bulma knew her mistake, and felt almost sorry she had said that, she would not back down. "Put me down this INSTANT, Veggie. I'll say whatever I want! This is MY house, you live by my rules and put up with what I have to say!"  
  
Vegeta threw her back against the wall and muttered "No. YOU put up wtith what I say." with that he stalked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Ding-dong* Yamcha was at the door. "Vegeta! Could you get that please?"  
  
*Grumble*  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"Fine, women!"  
  
"Thanks Vegetable-head," she smiled as she added on a new nickname.  
  
Vegeta froze in his steps twords the door. "What did you just call me, onna?"  
  
Bulma smirked, "Vegetable-head!" she replied.  
  
Vegeta began to power up to kill Bulma. That name brought back nightmares.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Vegetable-head!" Dodoria smirked because he knew Vegeta hated that name. "Oh, Mon-KEY!" Dodoria rang out.  
  
Vegeta walked into the room. He ws only six years old at the time. "What pink plush?" These words got Dodoria mad. He started to beat the living crap out of Vegeta until Frieza came into the room. Dodoria blamed Vegeta's bruises on Fregve (A/N: Where do I get these hideous excuses for names?!) Frieza, on contact, blasted Fregve (one of Vegeta's good friends) to the next dimension. He had only saved Vegeta for one reason, to expand his empire, and he couldn't have that if Vegeta was bruised and broken.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta hated to admit it, but he didn't like having seen his friend killed. He was about to punch Bulma when the doorbell rang 3 times. He grunted and answered the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: What do you think is gonna happen on Bulma and Yamcha's date. My lousy attempt at a cliffhanger....... Oh well, next chapter will be much better! PROMISE!! 


End file.
